The Unexpected Theater
by The Great Ulysses
Summary: Sometimes it's the moments you never meant to see that mean the most. Sora POV, Cleon, character death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Square Enix/Disney properties mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I personally think this could use a little work to make it super special kind-of awesome-ish, but I just wanted to get something posted. If anyone is interested I might post a more embellished version or a sequel/prequel. **

* * *

><p>Oddly enough it was Leon who rushed to Cloud's side at his death. Sora had expected Tifa to rise from the earth or materialize out of thin air, or maybe Arieth to some how appear in the sickening calm that made the air too thin to be called tranquil, but it was Leon.<p>

As the last remnants of Cloud's enemy faded into nothing, the smirk never leaving that man's face even as his body faded, knew it would never return, Leon had appeared. Leon seemed to have fallen from the sky in the split second he appeared, but even Sora's petrified being could still acknowledge the impossibility of that. It was more likely that Leon had flung himself off the near by cliff.

As Leon stood next to Cloud, Sora could do nothing but observe. The idea of moving closer to perhaps help or even say a final good bye might have crossed his mind, but for some reason Sora could not convince his body to move. It was as though Stopga had been cast on him, but he knew that was nothing of the sort, Sora was simply unable to move. Sora could do nothing but observe.

Leon stood next to Cloud who was lying on the ground dying, a gaping wound in a place heart should be beating. Leon looked as stoic as ever, but if Sora had been able to process the image before him, he would have noticed the detached, vacant look in his eyes. When Sora would recall the scene late at night after particularly rough days of fighting the forces of darkness, he would almost dare to describe the look as clinical.

But still, for a good moment, Leon just stared, gunblade gripped loosely in his hand, shoulders relaxed, face only tilted downwards slightly. Suddenly, the moment had passed.

Then Leon had fallen to one knee next to Cloud, his hand not yet leaving gunblade that was buried in the ground next to the pair. Leon's face contorted in an emotion Sora was incapable of understanding. In that moment, Sora wished that he would never be able to understand. Leon's hand slowly began creeping towards Leon's face; tremors shaking its every movement, but Leon's slouched posture was surprisingly undisturbed.

Bloodied and awaiting death, Cloud moved his hand to rest on Leon's knee. Sora saw the hand Leon other hand shoot out, but no matter how tight Leon held that hand he could not hide the shaking.

Suddenly Sora felt as though he were intruding on a private moment.

Leon let out a shaky breath to match his now trembling body. If Sora had been able to think clearly enough to comprehend the scene he would have understood Leon to be sobbing. Cloud only responded with a lazy grin, eyes focused completely on Leon.

Afterwards, on late, tired nights, Sora would realize that he had never seen Leon cry before or sense the incident.

Abruptly, Cloud began to speak. Sora could not hear the words but he saw the motions of Cloud's lips, the tired smile never leaving Cloud's face. Leon only seemed to shake more only to suddenly stop and look direct his gaze back down to Cloud. The thoughts that passed though Leon's mind where as big of mystery as the words that fell from Cloud's lips.

Another moment passed. Cloud began speaking to Leon again, whose face had returned to that of the stoic everyone had become oh so familiar with and oh so dependent on as Leon listened on in silence.

Cloud then lifted his sword, offering Leon the hilt.

Sora's mind would later reflect on the brief glance he had seen Cloud cast the Fusion Sword he usually carried that morning. He remembered unreadable blue eyes flicking back to the Buster Sword which rested as a monument, or perhaps a daily reminder- of what, Sora was not sure- before an affirmative nod was sent the Buster Swords way before Cloud grasped it. Cloud had left the house with only a brief acknowledgement of Sora's presents. Sora received a much more polite nod as Cloud shut the door behind himself.

When Leon did not accept it right away, a light frown blossomed onto Cloud's face. Leon ignored the offered sword and the frown and leaned down, Sora's view was obstructive but he could only assume it was for a kiss.

When Leon's head pulled away, the frown had not left Cloud's face, but his facial expression was beginning to weaken. Sora's mind flashed a warning that Cloud's end was quickly approaching, though Sora was too frozen to comprehend the message.

Leon accepted Cloud's sword.

And with that, Cloud spoke a little more, his mouth's moving more slowly until finally it stilled.

Leon hovered for a brief moment over Cloud's body but he did not linger.

Sora had never actually seen a person die before, and unlike every enemy he had faced, Cloud's body did not fade away into nothingness, it simply remained lifeless on the ground. This was but another truth his late nights would fixate on.

Leon approached Sora, still frozen by some kind of primal emotion. Leon looked at Sora, gunblade tucked into one of his many belts, propped against his leg, while the Buster sword was propped on his shoulder in a sickeningly familiar way. Then Leon did something that Sora didn't expect, reaching over to ruffle his hair before saying it was time to go home.

Sora stumbled the whole way home.


End file.
